


Double Rainbow

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: — Знаешь, в тот день я видел огромную двойную радугу. Если так подумать, то это было прямо перед нашей с тобой встречей…
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 3





	Double Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

Бобби в очередной раз пробежался глазами по экрану телефона, перечитывая сообщение от друзей: _«Хей! Мы решили праздновать в клубе „Nihilism“. Это очень крутое место, чувак! Сегодня вход свободный, грех не воспользоваться, а? Обязательно приходи, будет весело!»._

Ага. Очень весело. Особенно сейчас, стоять в очередюге, которой нет ни конца, ни края. Ещё и ребята трубку не берут. Бухают уже небось вовсю…

Бобби глянул на вывеску. Нигилизм. Хм. Что за название вообще такое странное? И почему оно неожиданно кажется ему знакомым? Бобби нахмурился. Задумался. Но так и не вспомнил. Ну и к чёрту. Его больше бесило, что на входе этого элитного клубешника охрана просто разворачивала обратно 80% желающих попасть внутрь. Естественный отбор, блять. Не вышел рожей — вали нахер. Вот такой вот «свободный вход»…

Бобби, конечно, приоделся по случаю днюхи Мино (если бы не это событие, он даже не потащился бы в центр сегодня), да и уверенности в себе было не занимать, но когда подошла его очередь и он встретился взглядом с мордоворотом, что пасся на входе, то стало ясно, что и его сейчас развернут.

Это всё моя рожа, подумал Бобби. Говорил же ему Мино поубавить гонора и улыбаться почаще. Только вот кому улыбаться? Охране что ли? Хрен им, а не улыбка.

Мордоворот уже занёс руку, чтобы махнуть и отправить Бобби куда подальше, но вдруг, передумав, резко замер. Со стороны это выглядело весьма комично. Мужчина вскинул голову и посмотрел в одну из камер наружного наблюдения. Прижав пальцы к уху, он внимательно выслушал, что ему говорят в наушник, а затем, подозрительно прищурившись, оглядел Бобби с ног до головы. Бобби нагло ухмыльнулся в ответ. Просто так. Ибо не хрен…

Внезапно улицу разрезал внушительный, но при этом развесёлый вопль:

— БОББИИИ!

Он обернулся и увидел, как вся его разношёрстная компания друзей несётся через дорогу, игнорируя сигналы клаксонов и возмущённую брань водителей. Толпа у клуба оживилась. Какое-никакое, а всё-таки развлечение…

— Ой, да завали! — громко гаркнул Чжунэ очередному водиле, а затем сделал вид, что собирается вдарить ногой по бамперу машины. Водитель матюгнулся, выкрутил руль по максимуму и, нервно вдавив по газам, с визгом объехал этого идиота.

Бобби покачал головой, иногда Чжунэ бывает совсем отбитым…

Толпа у клуба вновь заулюлюкала. Девушки, хихикая, достали телефоны и принялись снимать то, что показалось им забавным. Оказалось, что единственный здравомыслящий человек среди этого стада баранов — Чжинхван, стоял себе у обочины с другой стороны дороги и мирно дожидался разрешающего сигнала светофора. Чжунэ, увидев это, вернулся к нему, схватил миниатюрного хёна за руку, и они спокойным шагом уже на зелёный пешеходный нагнали остальных. Кто-то из толпы им даже похлопал. Чжунэ гордо ухмыльнулся и сделал тупой реверанс, за что незамедлительно получил ощутимый шлепок по хребту от Чжинхвана. У этих двоих всё, как всегда…

К Бобби подошел Мино:

— Здорово, бро!

— Вот вы придурки, — Бобби с улыбкой пожал другу руку и коротко приобнял. — Зачем дорогу перебегали? Решил помереть в собственный день рождения?

Мино лишь поржал над его предположением. Идиот, незлобно подумал Бобби.

— Кстати, я думал, что вы уже давно внутри.

И снова смешок от друга:

— Да нас не пустили.

— Ха! Ничего удивительного! — Бобби покосился на мордоворота. Они явно мешались у входа в клуб, но охрана почему-то не просила их уйти. Очень странные дела. Вспомнив название сериала, который совсем недавно посмотрел с кузеном, будучи в Америке, Бобби тихо фыркнул. — А чего трубку не брали? — поворчал он. — Стою тут, как лох…

Мино неопределённо пожал плечами и спросил:

— Валим отсюда?

— Валим!

Мино показал язык охране, и они пошли к друзьям, ожидающим хоть и в сторонке, но очень шумно.

— Надо поскорее уводить этих клоунов, — сказал Бобби.

— Извините, — позади раздался чей-то бас, и на плечо Бобби легла чужая рука. — Куда вы?

— Э?

Тот самый охранник, смахивающий на шкаф, откашлялся и, зло на него зыркая, проговорил:

— Заходите внутрь, вам уже приготовили столик.

Бобби вылупился на него, как на ненормального.

— Воу! — воскликнул Мино. — Круто, чувак! Давай иди-иди! Подцепишь себе цыпочку…

— Ага, куру-гриль, — буркнул Бобби и спросил уже у охранника: — Я могу зайти вместе со своими друзьями?

Мужик глянул на их шайку-лейку и поморщился, как от зубной боли, затем перевёл взгляд на Мино. Тот хихикнул. Походу уже выпил, решил Бобби.

— Мне нужно уточнить. Минутку, — обречённо вздохнул охранник и отошел от них.

— Слушай, Боббан, у тебя тут связи что ли? — вдруг спросил Мино, тыкая его локтём в бок.

Бобби почесал бровь:

— Нет, сам ничего не понимаю.

Мино посверлил его подозрительным взглядом.

— Не хочешь говорить — не надо.

Бобби начал беситься.

— Да что говорить-то?!

Мино задумчиво осмотрел здание клуба:

— Ты хоть знаешь, кто тут хозяин?

— А должен?

Мино улыбнулся, и Бобби не понравилась эта улыбка, но тут вернулся охранник. Мордоворот сообщил, что он и его друзья могут пройти внутрь. Бобби махнул ребятам, и те с весёлыми воплями поскакали в клуб.

— Не злись на меня, приятель, — шепнул ему Мино, когда они шли следом за парнями. — Просто ненавижу, когда мне лапшу на уши вешают.

— Да, бля-я… — Бобби раздул ноздри: — Не вешал я тебе никакой лапши! Мне этот клуб вообще никуда не упёрся!

— Я понял, понял, не ори, — Мино сжал ему плечо. — Мир?

Мино сам сморозил какую-то фигню, сам же на неё обиделся, а теперь вот просит на это забить. У Бобби даже виски заломило от его странного поведения…

— Мир.

Их шабутную компашку поприветствовала работница клуба и повела сквозь толпу к столику. На девушке были настолько обтягивающие шмотки, что при всём желании Бобби не смог бы описать, как она выглядела на лицо. Наверное, симпатичная, раз Донхёк пытался с ней заигрывать. Но девушка сказала, что знакомиться на работе против правил, после чего оставила их.

— Дамский угодник, блин, — фыркнул Юнхён на потуги друга. — Всяк, она выдумала эти правила, чтобы отшить тебя.

Ребята немного посмеялись над обиженной мордахой Донхёка и решили осмотреться. Пафосное местечко и явно для мажоров, но Бобби клуб понравился. Очень качественный звук, отметил он про себя, что, наверное, и сыграло основную роль в его оценке заведения.

Принесли напитки и закуски. Ребята похлопали глазами, и Сынхун выразил общее удивление:

— Мы ещё ничего не заказывали.

Официант, оглядев их с явным любопытством, произнёс вежливо:

— Сегодня свободный вход. Вам повезло, посадили в вип зону. Не беспокойтесь, это всё бесплатно. Приятного вечера.

Бобби проводил его подозрительным взглядом, но у остальных ребят явно нигде не кольнуло. Слова «всё бесплатно» возымели магический эффект. Халява священна и всё такое. Собственно, за это и был первый тост. Второй за именинника. Потом снова за него же. Мино лыбился, как дурачок, но ему было можно, в такой-то день.

Бобби не пил с остальными. Завтра рано с утра ему предстояло по просьбе тёти скататься на рыбный рынок и договориться о каких-то поставках для её кафе. Дядька был вредный (по словам тёти), поэтому Бобби решил не подводить родню и не рисковать возможным похмельем…

— Вот ты зануда! — подвели итог ребята его отговоркам.

Бобби не поддался уговорам, смотрел, как веселятся друзья, и продолжал стоически тянуть безалкогольный коктейльчик из своей стеклянной мензурки весьма затейливого дизайна. Коротко рассказал парням, как слетал на свадьбу к брату в Америку, припоминая самые забавные моменты. Потом заказал себе ещё один коктейль, но на этот раз клубничный. Когда его принесли, то Чжунэ, презрительно осмотрев коктейль, обозвал тот «розовой пидорской мутью». В душе Бобби с ним был полностью согласен, но по привычке они немного пособачились на эту тему. Впрочем, Чжинхван их быстро разнял.

Бобби произнёс очередной тост, пожелав Мино всякого разного и чуть ли не в рифму, но тот отчего-то не оценил дружеский порыв.

— У тебя такая кислая мина сегодня, что я вообще не узнаю тебя, Бобби…

Ребята активно закивали после пьяной речи Мино. Бобби хотел уж было сказать пару ласковых этим придуркам, но передумал. Жаловаться на то, что жутко измотан длинным перелётом, совсем не по-мужски.

— Вали на танцпол, развлекись, в самом деле, — предложил Сынхун.

— Один что ли?

— Не переживай, — хмыкнул Чжунэ. — Мы отсюда посмотрим, как ты лажаешь.

Бобби показал ему средний палец.

— Я с тобой, — заявил Донхёк, допил вискарь и поднялся на ноги.

— Ну пошли, король танцев.

Донхёк пьяно хихикнул.

— Да, и найдите себе девчонок! — крикнул Мино им вслед.

Бобби, не оборачиваясь, помахал друзьям поднятой рукой.

— Не обращай внимания, — неожиданно сказал Донхёк, пока они спускались по красивой винтовой лестнице на нижнюю площадку. — Все знают, что ты только с самолёта и всё такое. Мино тоже понимает… Просто у него сегодня настроение скачет туда-сюда, вот ребята и подыгрывают.

Бобби обернулся:

— Дай угадаю… замешана девушка?

Донхёк кивнул, и Бобби не стал расспрашивать дальше. Большего объяснения на самом деле и не требовалось, сам прекрасно видел, как менялось лицо Мино, когда он рассказывал о свадьбе брата. Бобби, далёкий от всех этих амурных дел, мог лишь мысленно пожелать другу удачи с его пассией…

Внизу они разделились. Донхёка с его крутыми навыками в танцах сразу понесло в самый центр толпы, Бобби же предпочёл спокойно подрыгаться в сторонке. Увидев это, Чжунэ даже не поленился свеситься через перила и показать ему свой большой палец, опущенный вниз. Бобби покрутил у виска и отвернулся, демонстрируя этому придурку свой затылок, при этом тут же заполучив ощутимый тычок в плечо.

— Сорри, друг, — извинился незнакомый парень, задевший его.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Бобби, потирая плечо.

Он сделал шаг вперёд, но парень не сдвинулся с места. Что за чёрт. Бобби вскинул голову, встречаясь с незнакомцем глазами. Парень просто буравил его своим наглым взглядом, как будто нарывался на драку. Бобби непонимающе приподнял бровь, на что незнакомец разочарованно вздохнул, пробормотал себе под нос проклятье и убрался с его пути. Блин, а на вид совсем трезвый и лицо будто слегка знакомое…

Возле него нарисовался весёлый Донхёк:

— Ну и куда ты слился?

Бобби не успел ответить, друг схватил его за руку и потащил за собой в гущу тусовки. Есть у Донхёка такая суперспособность — со всеми находить общий язык. За пять минут он умудрился влиться и, что самое главное, очаровать чужую компанию, состоящую преимущественно из представительниц прекрасного пола. Похоже, напутствие Мино всё-таки подействовало.

Девушки оказались одна краше другой. Устоять было действительно трудно, и под влиянием момента Бобби даже потанцевал с той, которая ему приглянулась больше всех, задавая попутно глупый вопрос, не актриса ли она.

Джису довольно рассмеялась и, приблизившись, прошептала ему на ухо:

— Поделишься своим секретом?

Подкат ему показался вычурным, но Бобби был не спец по флирту. Заглянув в красивое лицо, он многообещающе улыбнулся…

— Как тебе удалось? — томно спросила Джису, когда они спустя пять минут уединились в небольшом тёмном коридорчике. — Я знаю его несколько лет, и сколько бы не пыталась его заинтересовать, всё оказалось бесполезным… Ох… Ты не мог бы перестать меня целовать?

Бобби оторвался от шеи девушки:

— Что?

Джису пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы, посмотрела на него виновато:

— Ты мне правда нравишься, но я не хочу переходить дорогу Биаю.

Бобби вообще уже ничего не понимал, но всё-таки поинтересовался:

— Кому?

— Тому, кто на тебя запал. И я его понимаю, есть в тебе что-то такое… — видя его реакцию, Джису чуть усмехнулась: — Он с тебя глаз не спускал, как только ты и твои друзья вошли в клуб. Кстати, он хозяин этого места, не знал?

Бобби почувствовал, как напряглась челюсть:

— Я не по мальчикам.

Джису улыбнулась ещё шире:

— Главное, что он — да. Жаль, что до меня это доходило слишком долго… — девушка оборвала себя на полуслове и встрепенулась: — Упс, кажется нас подслушивают.

Бобби обернулся. Тот самый парень, с которым он недавно столкнулся, сейчас стоял в тени и выглядел ещё более пугающим со своим злым пристальным взглядом. До Бобби дошло, что это и есть его ярый поклонник. Биай. Стало дурно из-за всей нелепости происходящего.

— На твоём месте, я бы не терялась, — громко сказала Джису. — Биай щедрый с теми, кто ему по душе… Правда, Бин?

Биай слегка поморщился:

— Джису, твоя месть отвратительна.

Щёки девушки вспыхнули:

— Я что, по-твоему, настолько мелочная?

— Оставь нас, пожалуйста, — холодно попросил парень.

Джису выпрямила спину и ушла, ни слова больше не проронив. Они с Биаем остались вдвоём в этом коридорчике, который, как подозревал Бобби, изначально планировался как место для уединения парочек…

— Думаю, мы начали не с того, — заметно нервничая, сказал Биай. — На самом деле, я…

Бобби его перебил:

— Ты ведь слышал наш разговор с Джису?

— Да.

— Тогда ты должен прекрасно понимать, что я не гей, и нам нечего начинать, — жестко отчеканил Бобби, наблюдая за тем, как кулак Биая сжимается. — Я ясно выражаюсь?

Парень сузил глаза:

— Предельно.

За мгновение до того, как отвернуться и уйти, на лице Биая промелькнуло такое выражение, будто его ударили. Почувствовав себя ещё более неуютно, Бобби сходил в уборную и умыл лицо. На обратном пути всё в том же многострадальном коридоре он наткнулся на орущую девушку. Судя по бейджику и тому, как отчитывала официанта, девушка здесь не только работала, но и была хорошо знакома с хозяином…

— Чёрт, ты что, позволил ему выпить?! У Бина же аллергия на алкоголь, кретин!

— Да что я мог-то, он же тут главный… — стал оправдываться мальчишка, но девушка махнула рукой и стремительно понеслась куда-то, чуть не сбив при этом Бобби с ног.

— Можно подумать, он маленький, — продолжил бубнить официант.

Бобби не заметил, как вернулся к друзьям и в лёгкой прострации остановился возле столика.

— Эй, что с лицом? — удивились ребята. — Кстати, мы видели, как ты подцепил красотку, и вы решили уединиться… Неужели отшила?

Бобби не слушал их болтовню.

— Биай, Бин… — задумчиво перечислил он вслух. — Ещё и аллергия эта… Может ли быть, что это…

— Чего он там бормочет? — спросил Чжунэ.

Чжинхван пожал плечами:

— Без понятия.

Бобби встрепенулся, быстро бросил парням, что ему уже пора уходить, и побежал по лестнице вниз. Увидел того самого парнишку официанта, схватил за плечи и развернул к себе.

— Как зовут хозяина клуба?

— Чего?!

— Имя! — взорвался Бобби.

— Ким Ханбин, — оторопело ответил парень.

Бобби выпустил официанта и провёл рукой по волосам.

— Офигеть, это реально он… — Бобби снова посмотрел на парня. — Где он сейчас?

Парень задумался:

— Кажется, он уже уехал…

Бобби махнул на него рукой и отправился по следам помощницы Биая. Ну или кем она там ему приходится… Охрана застопорила его у черного выхода и начала задавать тупые вопросы. Кто он такой, что здесь делает, и если потерялся в поисках туалета, то ему явно не сюда…

Сделав хмурое лицо, Бобби нагло выдал:

— Меня Ханбин на улице ждёт.

В итоге один мордоворот кивнул другому, и перед ним распахнули дверь. Бобби облегчённо выдохнул и выскользнул на улицу. Искать Ханбина долго не пришлось. Парень обнаружился возле дорогого спорткара, на который в данный момент устало облокачивался. Выглядел он реально неважно.

— Зачем ты пил? Совсем уже? Вон у тебя шея вся пятнами пошла…

Ханбин отмахнулся:

— Да пофиг. Сейчас пройдёт. Я совсем немного выпил, Боми. Честно.

Девушка чуть успокоилась.

— Хорошо, но за руль ты всё равно не сядешь. Сейчас я позову кого-нибудь из охраны, и тебя отвезут домой.

Бобби решил подать голос:

— Водитель уже здесь.

К нему повернулись.

— Кто вы? — строго спросила Боми.

Ханбин выглядел растерянным:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь отвезти тебя домой, — спокойно ответил Бобби и подошел к нему протягивая руку: — Давай ключи и садись в машину.

Ханбин прифигел, но ключи ему всё же вручил.

— Бин, что происходит? — спросила девушка. — Ты его знаешь?

Бобби не расслышал его тихий ответ. Обошел машину и, сев на водительское кресло, завёл мотор. Через пару секунд Ханбин плюхнулся на соседнее кресло и, повернувшись, уставился на него, как на инопланетянина.

— Пристегнись, — сказал Бобби.

— Что? — моргнул парень.

Бобби закатил глаза и наклонился к нему, чтобы помочь с ремнём безопасности. Ханбин, кажется, вообще перестал дышать.

— У тебя крутая машина, никогда на таких не ездил, — неловко пробормотал Бобби, выпрямляясь в кресле и пристёгиваясь.

— Почему ты здесь? — выдохнул Ханбин, а потом добавил едко: — Ты же не по мальчикам.

— Для справки: я всё ещё не по мальчикам. Ты меня не интересуешь… Ну… В этом плане…

Стало ещё более неловко, Бобби поспешил тронуться с места.

— Где ты живёшь? — спохватился он.

Ханбин побуравил его тяжелым взглядом и молча ввел адрес в навигатор. Бобби кивнул. Ехать было недалеко.

— Ты так и не ответил. Что ты забыл у меня в машине?

Бобби ещё немного помолчал, обдумывая ответ. Но плюнул на это дело. Глупо оправдываться и искать красивые слова, когда можно просто сказать правду.

— Я наконец-то вспомнил тебя. Ты ведь этого хотел?

Ханбин издал неопределённый звук, и Бобби покосился на него. Парень просто сиял. Ну капец…

_Это было пять лет назад. Бобби с отцом и старшим братом надумали сделать себе одинаковые татуировки. Бобби подошел к делу ответственно, потратив кучу времени на выбор подходящего салона. В тот день он как раз был в одном из таких, очень маленьком салоне, который расхвалил ему кто-то из друзей. Бобби хотел поговорить с мастером, но ему это так и не удалось сделать. Клиенту, совсем ещё мальчишке, стало плохо. Проявилась сильная аллергия. Мастер вызвал скорую, но салон находился в таких ебенях, что мужчина побежал встречать машину на улицу, попросив Бобби присмотреть за парнем._

_Бобби перенервничал тогда. Ханбину было настолько хреново, что пришлось держать его за руку почти всё время…_

_— Удивительно, что я встретил тут корейца, — прохрипел Ханбин._

_— Ага, прям повезло, — промямлил Бобби. — Счастливчик._

_Мальчишка рассмеялся…_

_— Чёрт, ну где же носит этого идиотского мастера с его скорой? — не выдержал Бобби через пять минут._

_— Может, он сбежал? — предположил Ханбин._

_— Да, не… — успокоил Бобби. — На вид нормальный мужик._

_Время тянулось слишком медленно. Бобби не запомнил, что рассказывал парню, чтобы отвлечь, но тот сжимал его руку, смотрел во все глаза и улыбался. Сам Ханбин, как оказалось, решил поднять бунт, заявил родителям, что мальчиков любит больше, чем девочек, получил нагоняй от отца и сбежал из гостиницы…_

_— Ну, а татуировка тебе зачем?_

_Ханбин дёрнул плечом:_

_— Всегда хотел…_

_— Что собирался набить?_

_— Вон там, — Ханбин кивнул на стол._

_Бобби вытянул шею и взглянул на что-то очень смахивающее на детский рисунок. Бумажный самолётик, куча разноцветных воздушных шариков…_

_— Придурок малолетний._

_— Много ты понимаешь, — фыркнул Ханбин, но тут же закашлялся._

_— Представь себе, много._

_— Ещё хочу забабахать себе слово «Нигилизм», но пока не решил, где лучше будет смотреться. Как думаешь где сделать?_

_— Нигде. У тебя аллергия, забыл?_

_— Пф…_

— Слушай, а сразу нельзя было подойти ко мне и нормально представиться? Зачем было устраивать все эти игры с вип местами и гляделками. Я же тебя за извращенца принял.

Ханбин пожал плечами.

— Я просто не хотел навязываться.

Бобби фыркнул:

— Так вот что это, оказывается, было.

Ханбин смущённо засмеялся.

— Я ехал в клуб и заметил тебя в очереди. Сначала подумал, что обознался, всё-таки пять лет прошло… Посмотрел по камерам и убедился. Я ведь пытался тебя отыскать после того случая, хотел как-то отблагодарить, но это оказалось провальной идеей… Кстати, давно ты переехал в Корею?

— Три года назад.

— Если бы я знал, то нашел бы тебя раньше, — Ханбин поелозил на сидении. — Неужели я так сильно изменился?

— Во-первых, прошло слишком много времени, во-вторых, ты тогда был совсем мелким тощим мальчишкой, и, в-третьих…

— Я был блондином, — припомнил Ханбин.

— Ну и это, конечно, но ещё ты был весь красный от аллергии…

— Лучше не напоминай про тот ужас! — надулся Ханбин.

Бобби перевёл тему:

— Клуб, значит, а?

— Подарок от папочки на день рождения, — ему ответили скучающим тоном. — Игровая площадка для неправильного сына-гея, чтобы привить ответственность и всё такое.

— Говоришь, как испорченный мальчишка.

Глупая ухмылка:

— Я такой и есть.

Бобби хмыкнул и отвернулся от него, вернув внимание дороге. Ханбин хоть и согласился с его оценкой, но всё-таки не выглядел испорченным. Наглым, да. Безусловно. Один взгляд чего стоил…

— И как тебе? — осторожно спросил Ханбин, чем выдал себя с головой.

— Что? Клуб? — спросил Бобби. — Хороший. Думаю, тебе всё-таки нравится им заниматься, даже если это всего лишь «подарок от папочки».

— Нравится, — тихо подтвердил Ханбин. — Это моё…

— Рад за тебя. И судя по названию клуба, ты всё-таки сделал татуировку.

Ханбин кивнул.

— Покажешь? — спросил Бобби раньше, чем задумался, нахрена ему это надо. Любопытство? Ну, допустим…

Ханбин хищно растянул губы. Бобби приподнял брови:

— Чего скалишься? Татуировка что, в неприличном месте?

Ханбин фыркнул:

— Нет, но я покажу её тебе в следующий раз.

— Следующий?!

В этот момент навигатор сообщил, что они прибыли в место назначения. Бобби припарковался у нужного дома, отдал ключи Ханбину, и они вышли из машины.

— Ты реально думаешь, что это наша последняя встреча?

Бобби сунул руки в карманы джинсов:

— Слушай, зачем всё по-новой… Конечно, приятно было пообщаться после стольких лет, но я ведь уже объяснил тебе, я не…

— Ага, — кивнул Ханбин. — Но видишь ли, при всех своих недостатках я всегда знаю, чего хочу…

_«…а хочу я тебя»._

Ханбин не произнёс этого вслух, но слова словно повисли в воздухе. Уши у Бобби незамедлительно покраснели. Блять.

— Ничего запредельного, Бобби. Просто общение. Что скажешь? — Ханбин вытащил из бумажника свою визитку. — Тут мой личный номер. Я не настаиваю, но правда буду рад, если ты позвонишь как-нибудь.

Бобби взял визитку и сунул в карман пиджака. В этот момент машина, стоящая неподалёку, мигнула им фарами.

— Твои знакомые?

— Я вызвал водителя для тебя. Он отвезёт тебя, куда скажешь.

И когда успел? Бобби даже не заметил, как тот набирал кому-то сообщение. Хотелось отказаться от машины, но тогда их неловкое прощание затянулось бы ещё, так?

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Бобби.

Садясь в машину, он всё-таки махнул Ханбину на прощание. Парень ответил широкой улыбкой…

Оказавшись у своего дома, Бобби перенёс номер с визитки в телефон и набрал сообщение:

_«Спасибо за водителя. Довезли в целости и сохранности»._

Фу! Бобби стёр эту слащавую фигню и настрочил новое:

_«Я не выкинул твой номер. Спокойной ночи»._

На это последовал мгновенный ответ:

_«Спасибо, тебе тоже. И, да, теперь я знаю, где ты живёшь…»._

Бобби усмехнулся:

— Вот ведь маньячелло!

Вдогонку Ханбин прислал кучу смайликов. Бобби улыбнулся на его потуги и убрал телефон. Поднялся в квартиру, переоделся, умылся и улёгся на кровать поверх одеяла. Времени на сон оставалось мало, Бобби завёл будильник и опять открыл сообщения. Перечитал. Поискал скрытый смысл в смайликах, что прислал Ханбин. Не нашел. Обозвал себя идиотом и поскорее спрятал телефон под подушку.

Сон не шел. Прокручивая весь сегодняшний вечер в голове, Бобби и сам искрутился на кровати, собрав всё одеяло в большой невнятный комок.

— Да, блять!

Бобби дрыгнул ногами и, вскочив с кровати, пошёл на кухню попить воды. Завис где-то на полпути…

_— Я никогда ни с кем не целовался, — пробормотал Ханбин. После укола, что ему сделали врачи скорой помощи, он стал проваливаться в сон. — Признался отцу, что гей, а сам даже не знаю, каково это, когда тебя целует парень…_

_— У тебя всё впереди, — натянуто улыбнулся Бобби._

_— А что, если нет?_

_— Глупостей не говори, у тебя всего лишь аллергия, а не чума._

_Ханбин улыбнулся и неожиданно выдал:_

_— Поцелуешь меня?_

_— Чего?!_

_— Того! — парень сделал скорбное лицо и закрыл глаза. — Умру нецелованным…_

_Да вы издеваетесь, подумал Бобби, при этом воровато оглядываясь на врачей, которые в данный момент пытали владельца тату салона на предмет примесей в хне, которую он использует, а также грозили ему всевозможными проверками. В их с Ханбином сторону пока никто не смотрел. Бобби вздохнул, откинул блондинистую челку со лба парня, наклонился и целомудренно его чмокнул._

_Ханбин приоткрыл один глаз:_

_— Меня так мама перед сном обычно целует. Давай по-настоящему, а?_

_— Ты вроде умирал…_

От воспоминания резко захотелось курить, но заглянув в ящик с заначкой, Бобби обнаружил там лишь пустую пачку. Ну и правильно. Он же надумал окончательно бросить. Вот и нефиг начинать…

Бобби вернулся в комнату, достал телефон и настрочил сообщение Ханбину.

_«Спишь?»_

Ответ пришел быстро, как будто парень только сидел и ждал с телефоном в руках.

_«Нет… Сегодня мне это не грозит. Слишком много мыслей»._

— Мыслей, блин, у него много…

_«Бывал когда-нибудь на рыбном рынке утром?»_

Ханбин помолчал и вместо сообщения решил ему перезвонить. Бобби поднял трубку.

— Рыбный рынок? Серьёзно?

— Да, — ответил Бобби и объяснил, зачем ему туда вдруг понадобилось.

— И ты предлагаешь мне пойти с тобой в вонючее место, полное всяких склизких морских гадов… Я всё правильно понял?

Бобби нервно погрыз палец, из-за чего его «Ага» получилось слегка невнятным.

Ханбин молчал, и Бобби вгрызся в палец ещё сильнее:

— Может, ты занят, я даже не спросил…

— Я свободен, — перебил Ханбин. — Просто слегка в шоке. Да, конечно, я скатаюсь с тобой, возможно, даже помогу договориться с поставщиком. У меня есть опыт в таких делах.

— Эм, хорошо… Тогда до встречи?

— Да, — радостно воскликнул Ханбин, но тут же кашлянул и серьёзно добавил: — Я заеду за тобой.

Ханбин положил трубку, а Бобби ещё долго сидел и тупо пялился на телефон в своей руке. Во что он только что собственноручно ввязался, а, самое главное, зачем…

Когда Ханбин подъехал, на улице уже рассветало.

— Привет, — на этот раз Бобби плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение. — Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на рыбу?

Ханбин качнул головой:

— Нет, я наоборот люблю рыбные блюда. Особенно хорош маринованный краб, как по мне… А ты любишь?

— Не, — скривился Бобби. — Морепродукты — это вообще не моё.

— Не переживай, — сказал Ханбин, глумливо добавляя: — Если тебе вдруг станет плохо, я поцелую тебя в лоб и всё пройдёт. Гарантирую.

— Помнишь, значит? — хмуро спросил Бобби.

Ханбин картинно вздохнул:

— Я бы не забыл свой первый поцелуй.

— Первый поцелуй, блин, — проворчал Бобби. — На дорогу смотри!

Ханбин рассмеялся. Мягко. Кокетливо. Бобби покачал головой и отвернулся к окну. Просто общение, повторил он про себя, словно мантру, припоминая недавние слова Ханбина. Просто общение. Как приятели, которые давно знакомы. Бобби кивнул самому себе. Да, ничего такого. Ханбин просто подкалывает его и на самом деле не имеет в виду никаких, хм, гейских штук…

Или имеет?

— Смотри, радуга! — радостно воскликнул Ханбин. — Прямо с твоей стороны моста…

Бобби улыбнулся и провёл пальцем по стеклу, пытаясь очертить дугу:

— Красиво.

— Знаешь, в тот день в Америке, когда чуть не помер в тату салоне, я видел огромную двойную радугу. Если так подумать, то это было прямо перед нашей с тобой встречей…

Бобби покосился на него.

Ханбин заметил и посмотрел в ответ, спросил одними губами: «Что?». Бобби кашлянул в кулак и вновь отвернулся, пытаясь игнорировать, как его глупое сердце надумало ни с того, ни с сего радостно бухнуть в груди…

— Просто общение, — упрямо прошептал Бобби, уже совершенно себе не веря.

Ханбин так и не спросил, чем он занимается по жизни, но Бобби был уверен, что это не из-за отсутствия любопытства. Наоборот. Скорее всего, за эту ночь, зная его адрес и номер телефона, Ханбин выяснил всю его подноготную. Где он, что и как. Бобби улыбнулся. Он не сомневался в парне, который узнал его спустя пять лет, лишь мимолётно выхватив взглядом в огромной толпе у клуба.

Может ли получиться из этого дружба?

На самом деле, Бобби понятия не имел, что их ждёт в дальнейшем, но уж точно не хотел и следующие пять лет жалеть, что сглупил и потерял кого-то из виду.


End file.
